The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through-vias and methods for fabricating the same.
Generally, in the fabrication of semiconductor devices having through-silicon vias, the through-vias may be configured to protrude in an outward direction from a non-active surface of a substrate. An insulation layer is then deposited on the non-active surface, and the deposited insulation layer may then be polished so that the through-vias become exposed through the polished insulation layer. A protrusion section may be present on the through-via because the insulation layer is deposited on the protruded through-via. If protruded length of the protrusion section over the through-vias is large, the through-via may be fractured or otherwise damaged during the polishing process. As a result, yield of fabrication of the semiconductor device may drop and reliability of the resulting devices may possibly suffer.